Valentine's Day
by DiePi
Summary: Sequel to Boredom. It's Ichigo's turn to make his move. Hitsugaya gets unexpected break from his duty. What have his bubbly vicecaptain and orage strawberry come up with this time? IchixHitsu Rated T for YAOI.
1. Preparation

**Title**: Valentine's Day

**Series**: BVW trilogy (Boredom/Valentine's Day/White Day) -Part 2-

**Author**: Heuk Ya

**Genre**: General/Romance

**Rating**: T (PG-13)

**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: Sequel to Boredom. It's Ichigo's turn to make his move. Hitsugaya gets an unexpected break from his duty. What have his bubbly vice-captain and an orange strawberry come up with this time?

**Disclaimer**: It depresses me but the reality is that I do NOT own the Bleach. Damnit.

**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ.

**Warning**: None

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

**Author's Note**:

This is a sequel to _Boredom_ but the humor is replaced by fluff. Matsumoto is aware of Ichigo's secret crush although she remains oblivious to Hitsugaya's little OOC antic last time. It's set after Baishin incident but before Arrancar Arc so it's assumed that since Ichigo became a substitute shinigami, the only time Hitsugaya had stayed at the human world is during the OVA.

* * *

**Valentine****'****s Day by Heuk Ya**** Ch.1**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, the loud, impulsive substitute shinigami, was currently walking over to the 13th division, trying very, VERY hard to hide his manic reiatsu and thinking even harder.

A little too hard that he didn't notice Kuchiki Byakuya until too late.

"Ow!"

"…………."

"Ah, Byakuya, sorry."

The noble shinigami simply stared at the orange-haired teen with his stoic gaze, ignoring the apology and the lack of the _r__yo__ka__'_s manner in addressing him. Not because he was okay with the friendly name calling, but because his sense had picked up something he thought he would never see it happening.

"……….You are reining your reiatsu."

Then the sixth division captain corrected himself as the statement had not been entirely correct.

"Or at least attempting to."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…….. Hey, don't go Senbonzakura on me, Byakuya, I'm not planning anything, okay? There are certain people I don't want them to know I'm here."

Ichigo hastily added when he saw Byakuya's obsidian eyes narrowing, not realizing it was because he called him Byakuya instead of Kuchiki _taichou_ yet again. However it was true that he was hiding his reiatsu from 'certain people', though for different reasons. Zaraki Kenpachi was to be avoided at all cost anyway, but more importantly………

The stoic captain just looked at the orange-haired teen, his face set in the deadpan mask, then spoke in his usual monotone.

"Rukia is not in Soul Society. She left to the human world with Abarai a few hours ago."

The substitute shinigami's looked crestfallen at the news.

"Eh? You know when they are coming back?"

"I believe they are staying there for a few days."

Ichigo smirked. I see, so that's how it is. Damn Rukia, not telling him about it.

"Thanks, oh and by the way…….."

"……….."

"Can you not mention about seeing me here to Toshiro? I know you guys see each other often, with you both being _taichou_s and all."

"…………I rarely hold any personal conversation with Hitsugaya _taichou_ so your worries are unfounded. However you should not be stirring up any trouble for your own good."

Did Kuchiki Byakuya just worry about him? Ichigo blinked.

"It's nothing like that. Wait, actually……… You think you can do me a favor?"

"……………….."

The Kuchiki noble gazed at the substitute shinigami in a silent, deadpan way that only he could ever even hope to achieve. It seemed like the teen was……… energetic was not quite the right word………… bubbly. Like that obnoxiously flash vice-captain of the tenth division. There was a gleam in the hazelnut eyes, shining with joy and expectation. And what was this about keeping his visit secret to the tenth division captain? Although Byakuya soon decided he would rather not know.

"I know I can't mask my reiatsu completely and I don't want Toshiro to know, you see…….. But I need to ask Rangiku-_san_ something, I was going to ask Rukia if she can get her without raising any suspicion."

"You want me to get Matsumoto _fukutaichou_?"

Ignoring the subtle but surely incredulous tone, Ichigo visibly beamed which, in fact, made feel the stoic captain rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah!!! You have to go pass the tenth division if you wanna go to the sixth from here, right? Just tell her I'll be waiting at the West gate and that Toshiro can't know where she's going. Should be easy enough."

Byakuya was going to refuse flat-out but then he realized the substitute shinigami looked like a kid whose Christmas had come early. What was up with this _ryoka_? It has now been awhile since they had first met but he still couldn't understand him; he probably never will either.

"……..Fine. Leave here right now, Hitsugaya _taichou_ is very sensitive at others' reiatsu. If you come any closer to the tenth division, he probably would know."

"Thanks, Byakuya!!"

Then Ichigo was off, his shunpo seemingly a lot faster than usual even though he was not in bankai. Weird. Then Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

That _ryoka_ just called him Byakuya again.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Ichigo was chatting with Jidanbou when he felt Matsumoto's reiatsu approaching. Soon, the buxom woman appeared with her usual smile and the flowery air about her. It looked like Matsumoto already knew what the teen was going to ask her, considering those sparkles in her eyes.

"Ichigo!!! Hi!!"

"Hi, Rangiku-_san_. Thanks for coming."

"No problem, no problem!! So? What is it??"

"Well…. I was wondering…….."

And the strawberry-blonde shinigami blinked. Ichigo was fidgeting. The Kurosaki Ichigo was fidgeting. Matsumoto couldn't hold her laughter back, it was just too cute. She knew the orange-haired teen was just that type of guy but still, to see it with her own eyes.

How the rash teen fell for her icy captain, she would never know, but she knew Ichigo would probably be able to get her captain to relax a bit and hopefully get him to scowl less. She was used to it already but it was still a damn shame to see that pretty -she never said this word in reference to her captain to anyone; after all, Hyourinmaru was the strongest ice-type zanpaktou and she did not need an experience to go with the knowledge- face in a frown all the time.

Then suddenly Ichigo seemed to have steeled his resolve and his usual 'I'm going to do this' face came back.

"Rangiku-_san_, it's going to be Valentine's Day in human world the day after tomorrow."

"Ooh! I heard about it from Rukia!!! Are you thinking of inviting _taichou_ over?"

Oh, the fidgeting was back.

"Well…. I first thought of it but… I wasn't sure if he could get away from his work on the day."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can manage that one **easily**."

Ichigo chuckled awkwardly. It certainly worked to his advantage but he wasn't so sure if it was good or bad for Toshiro to have such … an undermining (although perfectly loyal) vice-captain for his division.

"Then, there's something else I wanna ask too."

Matsumoto grinned, nodding already.

"Yeah?"

"Well……. It's not like I've done this before but I know Toshiro doesn't come to the human world a lot and considering his look, I'd say he probably died young too……"

"That's true."

"So I was wondering if you knew any places Toshiro seemed interested in the human world but didn't get the chance to go or something."

The beautiful face morphed into a thoughtful frown as the vice-captain treaded back into her memories but it wasn't long before she replied.

"Hmm….. _Taichou_ rarely shows interest in anything except the mission so it's hard to tell…… but I think it's just little things, mostly."

"Little things?"

Frowning again, Matsumoto tried elaborating a little further for the blinking teen.

"Yeah….. not like a huge event or something. More like……. Just some time at a park or the night markets or a simple dinner………. Snacks….. With _taichou_, he doesn't get much chance to do anything like that. He doesn't say anything but I think he would like to try."

"Hmmm…"

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh inwardly; they were easily manageable. Even though the prodigy captain was thought to be young in Soul Society, Toshiro had definitely lived longer than himself so the teen had worried a bit whether the icy shinigami had already experienced most of the real world.

"How about ice skating?"

"_Taichou_ would probably love it, with all the ice around him. He would feel at home."

Matsumoto smiled as she watched the substitute shinigami trying to think of something else. When she first noticed the frequent visits and the hidden glances, she wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation; it wasn't the gender that bothered her but the clash between their personalities. However she could tell right now that Ichigo was really trying his best for her captain. The teen was doing this not just to woo her snappy captain, but to give him a genuinely memorable day.

And even with all the snarled remarks and the irritated scowls, her captain didn't seem to mind the substitute shinigami's almost constant presence in his office. Maybe things were finally beginning to get interesting in the boy genius' life. Smiling warmly, Matsumoto decided to put the teen's mind in peace.

"Don't go for anything too big, just take him where you usually spend time. Start off simple then let the day take its own course. Once _taichou_ settles down with the idea, I'm sure he'll lead you around. He's not a captain of an investigation division for nothing, he is very curious of pretty much everything. _Taichou_ just knows when and when not to show it. But remember, you need to catch the subtle signs. He's not one to flaunt, he's used to being in control and doing things on his own in his way."

Ichigo nodded at Matsumoto's wise words, remembering every single one of them. The jovial woman was a very observant and caring vice-captain despite all her flashiness and laziness, which was why she made a good combination with the always-bored-to-death, prickly captain.

"Thanks…. Well, could you get Toshiro to come to my place in the human world at about nine in the morning, the day after tomorrow?"

Matsumoto winked cheerfully as she giggled at the thought.

"Easy enough but I don't think I can get more than two days off though. _Taichou_s can't be away from Soul Society for long unless they are on official missions."

"That's more than enough. Honestly speaking, I think Toshiro will insist on returning that night."

"Well, it would be your job to make sure he gets all his beauty sleep then, wouldn't it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo laughed at Matsumoto's words; Toshiro and Rangiku really did make best combination even if their conversations were usually short-lasted and ended with the captain's frustrated scream. Not wanting to risk being seen by others, Ichigo thanked the busty shinigami for her help then took off to return to the human world; he now had plans to make.

And Rukia and Renji to disturb. The teen smirked.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Author****'****s Note:**

I know they act like couple but it's actually not established yet. Ichigo likes Toshiro and trying his best but for now, Hitsugaya is just following Ichigo out of boredom…….and curiosity. (And the curiosity killed the cat, meow! …………………………..I'm just kidding)

Wagashi is a general term for traditional Japanese confectionary, made of mochi, red bean paste, and fruits. They are pretty small and I've seen a fair few that were decorated just too beautifully to eat although those were quite expensive.

* * *

**Valentine****'****s Day by Heuk Ya Ch.2**

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't tell just what the hell was wrong with his vice-captain. It was odd enough that Kuchiki Byakuya had visited her -he didn't see but sensed- but when she returned, she had a massive goofy smile on her face that told him something was planned and he had a part in it. Then suddenly a hell butterfly flew into the office, telling him the permission for two days break he didn't even ask for had been granted then Matsumoto came to his quarter this morning when he had planned for a rare lie-in with some clothes in her arms.

"Matsumoto, what is it?"

"Ah, don't worry about a thing, _taichou_. Leave the work with me, I promise I'll do them, just go to Urahara-_san_'s shop, get your gigai, change into these, and then go and see Ichigo, OK?"

Feeling like a child getting instructions for mum, Hitsugaya scowled at the garments that the vice-captain had just shoved into his hands.

"What? Why do I need to see Kurosaki and why the HELL do I have to get changed???"

"Ah, _taichou_!! Too many questions and you are going to be late!!! Quick, quick, hurry up!!!"

And so pushed by Matsumoto and confused by her words, Hitsugaya had gone through Senkaimon and was now standing in the basement of Urahara _shoten_, still trying to figure out what all that was about.

"Ah, Hitsugaya _taichou_, you came. Your gigai is ready upstairs."

Urahara seemed as if he had only just woken up as he yawned behind his fan. Going to grab his gigai, Hitsugaya noticed it was 8.30am now. Well, since things came to this, he might as well go and see the orange-haired teen. They hadn't had a chance to see each other since that encounter two weeks ago which Hitsugaya still found amusing even now.

After he slipped into his gigai, he looked at the clothes Matsumoto had given him; surprisingly, they were pretty normal clothes. A pair of grey straight jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pure white scarf with a pair of black canvas were something he could deal with. February was still quite chilly, especially around this time when the last frost bite of the bitter winter was in full swing, but Hitsugaya's zanpaktou was an ice type. The tenth division captain dealt with cold far better than anyone else, never having to wear an extra layer even in the middle of chilliest time of the year. He preferred those unforgiving frosts, and obviously, he hated the boiling summer.

After getting changed, the prodigy left the school uniforms in the store and took off to the Kurosaki clinic. The substitute shinigami's reiatsu could be felt even from here; that idiot would probably never learn how to control the overflowing reiatsu, Hitsugaya smirked.

'Well, then, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's see what you've got up your sleeve this time.'

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Ichigo had woken up long before 9am. He had meticulously planned out the entire day but he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as he paced around his room. It was still hard to tell how the icy captain would react to the sudden day-off, moreover, spending it with him in the human realm. Kon was shouting at the teen to stop the circling since he was making him feel dizzy but it was another few minutes before Ichigo suddenly stopped. That frosty reiatsu, fast approaching his place, could not belong anyone else but one.

"Oi, Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya climbed through the opened window of the substitute shinigami's room to find Kurosaki standing in the middle, all ready to go out. The teen was in his usual tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt with an extra coat and a black scarf, which oddly reminded the prodigy of Kurosaki's bankai.

"Care to explain what's going on? I got kicked out of Soul Society by my own vice-captain."

Sensing the bite in the annoyed captain's words, Ichigo chuckled; as expected of Rangiku.

"We, Toshiro, are going to go out and enjoy the day."

"……….What? And it's Hitsugaya _taichou_."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched. What the hell is going on? Ichigo went on, ignoring the prodigy's last words.

"Today is not just any day, but I'm not going to tell you what it is until the end. I'll just say it's my treat and we will have good time."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, his usual scowl returning but not out of boredom. He was trying to work out what had transpired between Matsumoto and Kurosaki, not realizing that the teen was actually the one who planned the whole thing.

"C'mon, Toshiro."

The substitute shinigami was already walking out of his room, wrapping the black scarf around his neck. Hitsugaya stared at Kurosaki's back for awhile then after fixing his own scarf, followed him out of the room, his customary correction all but forgotten. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored.

The amused captain decided he would wait and see what just this weird strawberry had cooked up this time.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

The first stop was Starbucks. It was rather early start of a day for Ichigo today and he was pretty sure the boy genius had never been to the world-dominating coffee shop before. Trying to explain what each drink tastes like had been a challenge but in the end, they settled down with mocha for Ichigo and ice tea latte for the captain.

Ichigo couldn't call it a daring choice but the day had only just begun and the aloof captain was obviously still feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. However Hitsugaya's sea-green eyes were already taking in every single detail of the shop carefully under his thick, black eyelashes and Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

"Toshiro, have you ever been to ice skating?"

"It's Hitsugaya _taichou_, and no, I haven't."

"You haven't? I was so sure you have."

"There was no need, I control water and ice. I innately know how to move around on ice."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the deadpan tone and the business-like manner that the young prodigy spoke in.

"Well, it's not just about learning how to move around on ice. I'll take you to an ice rink after we finish the coffee. How's the tea latte by the way? I've never tried it before. Still can't believe you are having ice latte in February."

Hitsugaya eyed the drink in his hand before he shrugged.

"Nice. And I don't feel cold at this temperature, it's one of the effects from wielding Hyourinmaru. What are you planning anyway, why this sudden outing?"

"Told ya, today is not a normal day. But unless you figure out what it is, I'm not telling you until midnight tonight."

So he was supposed to stay with Kurosaki till midnight at least?? Hitsugaya blinked; no wonder the break was for two days. Ichigo caught the unsettled look on the prodigy and smiled.

"Relax, it's your leave."

Hitsugaya turned his gaze outside the window after glaring at the teen. The chilly winds were blowing through the trees and people were bustling around, each busy to get to their destinations. It felt weird but oddly calm to be out of all those commotions of life, to be just looking at them from here. A small smile appeared on the stoic captain's face unconsciously which Ichigo did not miss. So far so good, he thought to himself.

The prodigy had immersed himself in the noisy but calm atmosphere of the shop so much that the teen did not dare disrupt it. He could tell from Toshiro's face that the overworked captain was appreciating this rare tranquil moment to its full extent. By the time Hitsugaya pulled himself together back again and they reached the ice rink, it was already nearing the midday. And oh, how much Ichigo regretted taking Toshiro to the ice rink.

"…….You are the one who suggested to come here, and you don't know how to ice skate?"

"It was years ago last time I came! I hadn't been that good at that time either but I could move around fine……. I kinda forgot how since I haven't skated for so long."

Hitsugaya smirked as the teen let out another frustrated growl. An advantage that came with Hyourinmaru was that you just knew how to move around in an icy environment. After all, if he didn't, it would have been troublesome when his zanpaktou usually froze the 12km radius around him when released.

Ichigo wasn't bad, he didn't fall so much, it was just………….he looked hilarious; he was so stiff and tense that Hitsugaya thought Kurosaki would have muscle-aches for sure when tomorrow came. Just a little more rigid, and you could have mistaken him for a robot.

"You are too tense, Kurosaki. Relax, it should be easier than learning how to shunpo."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't trying to shunpo on two blades last time I tried."

"_Baka_."

"Oi!"

However Ichigo stopped himself from snapping when he saw that Hitsugaya was laughing at him. Laughing, not smirking. **AT** him was the part he wasn't too happy about but, hell, who cared if he could see Toshiro laughing like that. All the ice must have put the frosty captain in a good mood. Guess the ice really was the trick, Ichigo smirked.

"You wait and see, I'll soon be gliding across the rink and then let's see who's laughing."

"Don't forget, Kurosaki. For me, this is as natural as breathing."

Hitsugaya warned with his usual smirk. The cool temperature and the ice around him were making him feel comfortable and somewhat giddy actually. Must be the caffeine, he thought.

After an hour of skating (Ichigo never got to 'glide across the rink' and spent the hour enduring Hitsugaya's brilliant verbal taunts), the two decided it was time for lunch. Neither of them had eaten anything except the coffees and were now positively hungry.

"Got anything you wanna eat?"

"I don't know much, the last time I was sent to the human world, I stayed at Urahara _shoten_ most of the time."

"Well…….. I know a good ramen restaurant, if you want."

Something flashed across the turquoise eyes for a split second although the captain's aloof demeanor did not change at all, but Ichigo smiled inwardly. There, another one of those subtle signs; his hard work was paying off. As a captain of a division, he knew Hitsugaya received a good treatment as a high social class, probably not like Kuchiki Byakuya but still with quality food and a few servants to help him with the chores. Something like a simple ramen would probably be something Hitsugaya had rarely come across for some time, let alone trying it, and the real world certainly held far more variety than Soul Society.

The ramen bar was filled, since it was lunch time for all the business people. It was a small, traditional bar that had a cozy feel to it and it was one of Ichigo's favorite eat-out places. They took their seats at a corner and Hitsugaya immediately started reading through the menu. Ichigo would have at least smirked at the eagerness but it wasn't actually that funny since the expression wasn't one of those childish, excited ones, but of a carefully scrutinizing one. Curiosity was curiosity but Toshiro was Toshiro too, Ichigo thought.

"So? Decided?"

"……………So many."

"Yeah…… Well, I'll order a different one, you can try both that way."

"…………….I'll try…………… this one."

Ichigo looked at where the small finger was pointing. A spicy ramen? Hmm, Toshiro has definitely relaxed then, daring to try something pretty exotic. (AN: Japanese food is usually smooth, bland and sweet) Ichigo smirked as he remembered what had happened the last time someone he knew tried the same ramen.

"You sure you'll be okay with that?? It IS spicy, you know."

"Hmph."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ichigo then placed the order, ordering a soy sauce and mayonnaise ramen for himself. It wasn't his usual choice but it probably was a good pick considering what would undoubtedly happen in due time.

The ramens came round soon enough and Ichigo pretended to drink water, taking his time to see how Toshiro would react to the spicy ramen. The small prodigy carefully lifted off a few strands then after some cooling, moved them into his mouth, all the while Ichigo's eyes locked on him.

Then the reaction came. Purely out of reflex, Hitsugaya frowned, poking his pink tongue out, trying to ease the stinging sensation that almost watered his eyes, and Ichigo couldn't hold his laughter back anymore.

"I told you it's spicy, Yuzu tried it last time and she practically cried."

"I'm not crying."

"But it's still spicy, isn't it."

Hitsugaya pulled his tongue back in, stubbornly refusing to drink water. Ichigo was smirking as if he had just come out of a battle victoriously then moved to swap their bowls when the icy captain stopped it.

"I'm fine."

The teen rolled his eyes and stopped his hands although they rested on the bowls.

"You can still have some, okay? But if you eat the whole bowl, the spice will give you painful stomachache, and I'm telling you, it hurts. We still have the whole afternoon, evening and night to spend."

Hitsugaya scowled; he felt like a child but didn't stop Kurosaki again when he swapped their bowls, and put a cup of water in front of him. What was that ramen made of, anyway? Then he looked down at the brown noodle in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Soy sauce and mayonnaise. Since it doesn't have soup, it's not as hot. You probably will like that one better."

It was a bit oily but the flavor was soothing across his still stinging tongue. It was a new taste and took a while to get used to it but Hitsugaya found that he rather liked it. Plus it wasn't as hot as the spicy ramen with all its steaming soup. Chewing the warm noodles in his mouth, Hitsugaya glanced at the teen across him for a second; Kurosaki was surprisingly quick at catching his preferences.

After lunch, they spent some time simply walking around the town, Ichigo explaining whatever Toshiro took time looking at, which was his way of saying he didn't know what it was.

"Why are there so many reds and hearts decors around? Is it usually like this?"

"No, I told you, today is not just any day. But you don't know what exactly it is yet, do you?"

Hitsugaya scowled at the teasing tone, at which Ichigo only grinned.

"Now, now. I know you aren't bored so don't go scowling on me. C'mon, I'll show you something interesting."

The next thing Ichigo had planned was the cinema. Toshiro understood the concept of watching something on screen but why people would watch some sort of a story irrelevant to their work or communication was beyond the prodigy.

The film they watched was the 'Transformer'. When Ichigo took his chance to glance sideways at the silent captain in the middle of the film, he had to clap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out. Toshiro's huge emerald eyes were stuck on the large screen and his drink was hanging dangerously loose in the small hand. Ichigo made sure he printed that face in his brain; that rare look of pure awe from the usually scowling captain was just too priceless.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"…………Yeah but………."

"What?"

Hitsugaya frowned and looked at the cars passing by.

"Does that mean those things can change into robots?"

Ichigo laughed out loud even though he knew it was probably not a good move. What could he have done? His little Toshiro was looking so serious asking the question as if the captain was contemplating what impact this news would have on the safety of Soul Society if that endless number of cars really could change into huge, battle-fit robots.

"Fine. Laugh all you want."

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to. No, it was just a science-fiction film, it's not a real story. They are just cars for transport, none of them changes into any huge robots."

Seeing that the small prodigy still kept his arms crossed, sending daggers at the cars as if they were Hollows, Ichigo smiled then put his arm around Toshiro's shoulder, tugging him to come with him.

"C'mon. It's probably a bit early but I'm sure it's already opened."

"What's opened?"

"The night market. Since the sun sets quite early in the winter, it usually opens early too. They got loads of bite foods and games and stuff."

"Hmmm…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the contemplative humming from the inquisitive captain and gave another tug.

"It's not far from here, we can get something for Rangiku-_san_ too."

"I'm not getting her anything."

"Ah, don't be so harsh. I'm sure she really is working."

Yeah, right; even Ichigo doubted that. Hitsugaya snorted but nevertheless made to follow the substitute shinigami to the night market. Truth be spoken, he had never been to one before. The captain had heard about it from other shinigamis and all those excitement and fun sounded interesting. Now he had the chance to find out himself.

As Ichigo had predicted, the night market was already in full swing even though it was early evening. They walked around, trying different foods and snacks, and attempted a few of the games. When they came to the fishing game (AN: the one you have to fish using round, thin paper. It's supposed to be difficult because the paper rips very easily.), Ichigo had to drag the annoyed prodigy away before he could freeze the whole tank. It was when they were looking at masks that they came across familiar but unexpected faces.

"Hitsugaya _taichou_??!"

"Renji! Rukia!"

"Ichigo!"

"…………….."

Renji and Rukia, who quickly parted from their arm-in-arm, looked at their friend then the tenth division captain who had his usual scowl back on then back to Ichigo who grinned at them as he nudged the petite girl.

"I heard you left with Renji the day before yesterday……. You dare not tell me about it???? You should be glad I didn't bother you two when I found out."

"Hey, it's none of your business!!"

"Hmmm…."

As Ichigo looked at Rukia meaningfully, Rukia blushed and Renji stifled his coughs. Ichigo cracked up, patting the girl's head who quickly swatted his hands away. After a short conversation, Renji and Rukia left, saying they had only just arrived and still had rather a lot to see.

"I see you still get along very well with Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo shifted his gaze from the white dragon mask he was looking at to the white-haired boy next to him; the teal orbs had suddenly cooled and the scowl still marred the cherubic face. Somewhat bewildered at the sudden change, the teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, it was thanks to her I became a shinigami after all. It's like having a third sister, you know? And if I hadn't met her, I wouldn't have known about Soul Society and I wouldn't have met you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened a little although the substitute shinigami didn't see it as he had his brown eyes back on the mask. Then Ichigo picked up the mask and a white cat mask, paid for them and passed the dragon one to the silent captain who simply scoffed.

"……..How original."

"You ARE the wielder of Hyourinmaru, after all."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow when he saw the other mask in the teen's hand.

"A cat??"

"Friends used to call me 'ginger' when I was kid, because of my hair. And I don't really wanna wear orange ones, they clash."

Hitsugaya snorted; that would definitely clash. With the mask on their head sideways, the two shinigamis walked around the market, grabbing more food like takoyakis. They decided to buy a beautifully hand-crafted mirror for Matsumoto although Hitsugaya bowed he would never give it to her unless she had finished the paperwork; Ichigo realized the vice-captain wouldn't have her hands on this mirror any time soon.

It was rather big night market and it took hours just to look around all the stalls. As time went on, the aloof captain became visibly inquisitive, now dragging the orange-haired teen to here and there. Although the seriousness hadn't completely left him, the sharp edge in the teal eyes had softened and the scowl was no more to be seen.

"Never realized it was this big. I'm quite tired now actually."

"Oh yeah, I heard the gigai is actually set at a normal human's physical level."

Hitsugaya frowned; it was one of the reasons why he had never liked being in a gigai much. This kind of stroll would have never worn him out if he had been in his shinigami form but his legs were pretty heavy now and all he wanted to do was to sit down at least for a minute.

"Yes, just so we don't do anything that would look out of place when people can see us."

Ichigo looked around them; they had reached the end of the night market at last and there were less people here than the main part.

"We did walk around a lot, I'm beat as well. Think it's pretty late too, actually."

"You still haven't told me what this whole day was about."

"It's not midnight yet, Toshiro. Let's go back to my place and take some rest."

"It's Hitsugaya _taichou_."

"Ah damn, thought you would have forgotten that remark."

Hitsugaya smirked at Ichigo's feigned disappointment and started walking back to the Kurosaki clinic ahead of the teen. If he cared to admit, it had been a rather enjoyable day today. The weather was pleasantly chilly for him, the ice tea latte was tasteful, the ice rink had filled him with tingling vibes, the trip to the cinema had definitely been interesting and the night market was better than he had expected.

Now the frosty wind blew through his white hair that seemed to glow in the darkness. As they got further away from the town and closer to the residential area, the noise died down until it became almost silent. Deep silence had settled down between the two but it was a comfortable, companionable one and Hitsugaya was enjoying the tranquility that he had not had chance to take pleasure in for quite some time. Now all he had to find out was just what on earth the whole day had been about.

When they reached the teen's place, they found that the whole Kurosaki family had already gone to bed and quietly entered Ichigo's room, carefully stepping around not to make any noise. Hitsugaya didn't realize that it was already 11.45pm; they had spent hours in the night market. Once he settled down on the window seal -Ichigo couldn't understand how that can be more comfortable than the chair or the bed-, the captain took the mask off his head and looked straight at the substitute shinigami as he ruffled his pressed spikes back up.

"It's only 15 minutes left till midnight, you might as well just tell me now what today is."

Ichigo, who was hanging his coat up, paused for a while.

"………Fine. Just close your eyes for a second."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, okay? I'll tell you what today is."

Hitsugaya eyes the orange-haired teen suspiciously for a bit then with a resigned sigh, closed his eyes, the white brows knitted. He could hear some rustling sound then sensed Kurosaki getting closer.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

The prodigy would have rolled his eyes if he had had them opened.

"Fine, fine."

Ichigo's calloused hands soon found the dainty ones and then something was pressed into his hands. Dutifully keeping his eyes closed, Hitsugaya frowned in confusion; some kind of… wrapping paper…?

"Open."

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and stared at what was in his hands. One single white rose was accompanied with a square box wrapped in silvery gift-wrapping paper with white snowflakes. The perplexed captain looked at the orange-haired teen with questions in his eyes, but the said teen was looking anywhere but him.

After a few seconds of futile attempt to lock their gazes, Hitsugaya set the white rose on the bed gently, making sure the petals didn't fall off, and unwrapped the flat box. When he opened the lid, he found that it held the wagashis, all beautifully decorated. The prodigy was lost for words for once and continued to stare at the little cakes when Ichigo's rather quiet voice broke the silence.

"I didn't think you would like chocolates, so I got you those instead. I heard they were pretty nice."

"What's this all about???"

Ichigo smiled sheepishly at the bewildered question but thankfully, there were no scorns or disgust in the icy captain's eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day, Toshiro. It's the day when people give chocolates and presents to those they like."

"……………To those they like?????"

Hitsugaya forgot to remind Kurosaki about the proper calling.

"Yeah. I'm not really good at this kinda stuff, you know? So I thought I would treat you for the day. I asked Rangiku-_san_what would be good and, well."

The wide teal orbs were simply rooted on him and Ichigo rubbed behind of his neck, feeling somewhat awkward under the firm gaze.

"It's like a confession day, you know. I mean, you already know so it wasn't really about confession but I thought it would be a good chance for you to get away from work."

Hitsugaya, finally taking his eyes off the teen, looked back at the wagashis in his hand and the white rose next to it. Feeling a little nervous now, Ichigo continued on.

"I'm not saying you gotta give me an answer now or anything. I just wanted some rest for you since you work way too hard for your own good."

With the snow-topped head lowered, it was hard to tell what the prodigy was thinking. When the silence grew longer, Ichigo cursed himself inwardly; had he screwed up? Then the small hands moved to hover above the small, graceful cakes before picking one up. Keeping his face hidden from the substitute shinigami's view, Hitsugaya popped it in his mouth while Ichigo remained completely still, staring at him.

The wagashi was delicious; it was not too sweet and had elegance in its taste. The frosty captain was sure that something like this would have cost Kurosaki quite a bit. Thoughtfully chewing the cake, Hitsugaya mumbled quietly.

"………….It's nice."

Ichigo let out breath that he didn't realize he had been holding back and grinned. He understood the meaning behind the two words. He wouldn't get the answer to his proposal tonight but he was fine with it.

He didn't get shouted at or scolded at. Toshiro didn't simply walk out of the room or release bankai on him. It hadn't been an acceptance but neither had it been a refusal.

His Toshiro had just said 'Thank you for the day and thank you for the presents. I appreciate it.'


	3. Aftereffect

**Author's Note:**

It's going quite fluffy now, isn't it? As I said, I'm not all that great when it comes to humor, unlike in real life. Unlike in real life, fluff comes easily. I don't get it but then who cares as long as people like reading it, eh?

This is the last chapter of the _Valentine's Day_. Enjoy!

* * *

**Valentine's Day by Heuk Ya Ch.3**

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his heavy eyes blearily. Hold on, when did he fall asleep?

Scratch that, when did even he move to bed?

His scarf was draped over the back of the chair next to the bed and his shoes were off his feet. Hitsugaya sat up, looking around, wondering why the room looked so unfamiliar and then he remembered; he was over in the human realm and had spent a whole day with the substitute shinigami.

Wondering where Kurosaki was, he rubbed his eyes, driving away the last remnant of slumber, and lowered his feet from the bed; he swore something was definitely in those wagashis. The icy captain did not even remember falling asleep. However when he sat up and found who he was looking for, he scoffed lightly.

The orange-haired teen had spread a spare futon out on the floor, still asleep on his side and had cocooned himself in a thick duvet. Hitsugaya frowned a little, not out of annoyance but of ruefulness. Because of his frosty reiatsu, the temperature around him usually dropped by a few degrees especially while he was asleep when he did not consciously reined in his reiatsu as tightly as during the day time; he probably made the room much colder than usual.

Hitsugaya stretched his arms out and looked at the clock; 7.30 am. Still a bit too early to wake up on his leave but his body clock was still in the 'on-duty' mode. It had been a long time since the workaholic captain had had any break after all. After looking around the silent room for a moment, the prodigy flopped back down on the bed.

He felt a little guilty that he took up the bed AND chilled the room but Hitsugaya honestly did not remember when on earth he had fallen asleep. He must have been tired, not to mention relaxed as well. A faint smirk tugged at the corner of the stoic captain's lips.

It had been a nice break from his incessant work, he had to admit. Hitsugaya contemplated over the subject for a few seconds then decided to relax a bit longer. Today was his day-off too and the sleep hadn't completely left him yet anyway. The teal orbs hid themselves behind the eyelids and soon, silence settled down in the room again.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

The next one to stir in the room was Ichigo. Realising that it was already 10am, the teen gave a good stretch; all those walking yesterday had made him feel a bit stiff. He raised an eyebrow when he found himself cocooned in a tightly wrapped duvet and came out of it, wondering why the room was colder than usual.

Then Ichigo stopped all his movement when he felt the white-haired boy on his bed shift ever so lightly. When Toshiro didn't wake up, he quietly put away the futon and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

The icy prodigy's white hair was still in the usual spikes -Ichigo didn't get it; his orange hair was just short and messy anyway, but how did THAT keep up?-, spread out on the pillow. The light peeking through the curtains made his milky skin glow like dews in the early morning and the teen barely managed to stop himself from caressing the baby cheeks lest he would wake the slumbering captain. The duvet was pulled down to Toshiro's waist who was sleeping on his front, the petite hands hidden under the pillow on either side.

Ichigo smiled. How cute.

Then he reminded himself never to say that out aloud unless he wished one very frosty death. The substitute shinigami didn't really mind the cold but being frozen to death wasn't really his favourite idea of going out.

He stayed for a while, listening to Toshiro's quiet, soft breathing then decided to get some food for breakfast. He had felt the frosty reiatsu being tightly controlled in for a few minutes some time before in the haze of his sleep so the prickly prodigy would probably wake up soon then they would have breakfast together.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

The second time Hitsugaya opened his eyes, he soon realized it was now bright outside and that he was alone in the room. He hadn't slept this soundly since the Aizen incident and his body felt a lot lighter with all the tiredness gone. Sensing Kurosaki's uncontrolled reiatsu somewhere downstairs, Hitsugaya decided it was about the time that he got up.

"_Ohayo_."

"………_Ohayo_."

Ichigo looked up from the frying pan at the delayed and rather croaky reply and smirked at the irritated scowl on the captain's face.

"You are not a morning person, are you?"

"So-called low blood pressure symptom. Although I doubt I have any blood pressure to begin with, since I'm a shinigami."

Ichigo snickered; Karin always had it bad with mornings too. Soon after the grouchy boy had come into the kitchen, the teen passed a plate to him who quirked an eyebrow and asked incredulously with a hint of amusement.

"Scrambled eggs?"

"I'm not much of a cook and Yuzu has already left for school. We can go out later or order something. When do you want to go back to Soul Society?"

Hitsugaya thought for a while. He had heard that Kurosaki's family were interesting people including a certain mental patient, ahem, doctor, and he did wonder just what kind of people would be blood-related to this idiotic strawberry with crazy reiatsu. However remembering what Matsumoto relayed to him from Kuchiki Rukia's experience with one eccentric Kurosaki Isshin, the frosty captain decided it was not time yet to face such an ordeal; and there was that pressing matter of his division left at the mercy of his lazy vice-captain.

"As soon as possible, actually. Matsumoto would most definitely have taken her own day-off yesterday."

Ichigo contemplated in his mind whether he should take his chance or not and making sure his tone stayed nonchalant, casually threw a question.

"Any urgent business?"

"_Taichou_s end up with ridiculous amount of paperwork, especially if you are taking another division's too and have _fukutaichou_ like Matsumoto."

The irritated scowl was back on the cherubic face and the substitute shinigami decided that he would have to let the worried captain return to his world soon. Well, at least they had a nice day yesterday. And he was pretty sure it was rare for the shinigami prodigy to have a lie-in until this time of the day, so hopefully he had succeeded quite well.

"I'll walk you to Urahara _shoten_ after we eat; I was planning to go out anyway."

If the icy captain had noticed a hint of a lie in it, which Ichigo was fairly sure he had, he did not show it.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"Well, okay then. I'll see you some time again."

"Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

"……………"

Hitsugaya, out of his gigai and back in his usual shinigami clothes with the pristine haori, looked like he wanted to say something but not know how to say it. Then with his eyes glancing sideways, the scowling captain mumbled quietly.

"_Arigato_."

The chocolate eyes widened for a second before the orange-haired teen smiled.

"……….No problem, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya _taichou_."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Do you EVER forget that line??"

"Not until you call me with the proper name."

"Which will be never."

Hitsugaya snorted as he glared at the teen and Ichigo just looked back at him with a smirk on his face. Shaking his head, the captain decided to drop the topic there for now and turned around, facing Senkaimon.

"See you later then, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya paused, looking over his shoulder at the orange-haired teen. Then with a smirk, he stepped through the gate and disappeared from Ichigo's view.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"_Taichou_! You're back so early!"

"………..What are those mountains of paper on the floor, Matsumoto?"

Veins were already threatening to pop on the small prodigy's face but Matsumoto hastily pushed them aside and bounced over to her captain, indifferent to the millions of daggers he was shooting at her.

"Ah, don't worry, _taichou_, nothing urgent!! More importantly, how was your holiday???"

"…………….Fine. Now get out of my way, Matsumoto, and get the paperwork done."

"What did you do?? Did you go anywhere special?"

Hitsugaya sighed; the buxom woman was going to constantly bug him until she heard the answers.

"Went to Starbucks, an ice rink, had ramen, watched a film, went to a night market."

The jovial face turned crestfallen, the bubbly air turning into an evident disappointment at her frosty captain's equally frosty answer.

"You just compressed a whole day of excitement into one very crude phrase, _taichou_."

"It's what essentially happened."

"Did Ichigo get you anything???"

"A Mask. Wagashis."

Hitsugaya had already given up on his vice-captain but he sure wasn't ready to tell her about the rose as well. However it seemed that it did not matter as Matsumoto's eyes turned sparkly.

"Wagashis?"

"Matsumoto……."

"_Taichou_, Ichigo did tell you what day it was yesterday, right?"

Hitsugaya's death glares faltered for a second at the memory but the cool gaze came back almost instantly.

"Yes, now Matsumoto, unless you are going to work, get out."

"_Hai, hai_. But _taichou_, I heard something interesting from Rukia yesterday."

Hitsugaya stiffened, suddenly getting an ominous feeling that he would want to bang his head on the smooth surface of his desk once he had heard what Matsumoto had to say.

"A month later, on 14th March, they apparently have this day called White Day which is basically like Valentine's Day. I'm not entirely sure on details but it sure sounded like a good day to repay Ichigo a little."

Then with a hinting wink, Matsumoto FLED from the office, leaving behind one spluttering prodigy; his instinct had been right, he did want to bang his head on the desk. After he regained himself a bit, Hitsugaya scowled and cursed. His vice-captain was going to nag him for the next month with this repaying business.

Damn the Valentine's Day.


End file.
